Wash's Memorial
by Semperfi91
Summary: Wash say's her final goodbyes to the 3 most important men in her life! Wash got no memorial which was OUTRAGEOUS so I made one for her. BTW this is my first fic to please READ AND REVIEW!


**Wash's memorial**

The colony watched as the body of a loved lieutenant was carried in a coffin down the streets of the home she used to protect. As usual it was the soldiers that walked with her with Taylor leading them.

* * *

Taylor couldn't believe what was happening. He kept glancing to his right expecting to see Wash there but was instead met with the form of Jim Shannon. He closed his eyes, a million thoughts running through his head. **What if he'd let her come, what if he hadn't ran away to the jungle, what if he had ignored Jim and gone and saved her anyway, What if he'd never brought her to Terra Nova? **It was last thought that the voice cam into his head. _"I'm sorry sir but I can't let you think like that" _It was the voice of his trusted lieutenant, "_There was nothing you could've done and if you hadn't have brought me to Terra Nova then who knows you'd probably be dead and so would the Shannon's. But before I go I would just like to say that it's been an honours serve with you I can't imagine doing anything else. So now hold your chin up Nathaniel after all this is my memorial is it not?_She rarely ever called him Nathaniel. This put a smile on his face!

* * *

Jim didn't feel right. He'd witnessed a few memorials in his time in Terra Nova and he was now currently walking where Wash used to walk. Also the fact that Taylor kept glancing at him out of the corner of his eye was not helping his feeling. The same thoughts were sprinting round this head like a 100 meter runner; **what if I had grabbed Wash's arm and forced her out the gate, what if I had let Taylor go and save her, what if I had gone and saved her? **_Shannon get those thoughts out of your head this instance and pay attention. _Jim looked around to see where the voice was coming from then he realised. _"Shannon this was my choice and nothing you could've done would've stopped me, even grabbing my arm because we all know that I'm stronger than you" _She was speaking like she was still alive which made Jim's heart lift a little._"Now promise me something, promise me to protect that family of yours, don't let me die in vain" _ He felt his heart sink but Wash was still one step ahead _"Hey look on the bright side, I went the way I always wanted to go. With a massive bang! Now Jim you keep walking because there is no-one that would be better to take my place than you" _His heart was lifted once more when the woman that had the ultimate sacrifice for his family called him what she never called him. Jim!

* * *

Mark had the honour of being one of four to be allowed to carry the lieutenant's body through the procession. He kept seeing flash backs of her and the course of their brother/sister relationship. He remembered when they first met; she was a young corporal and he was an egger recruit. She had taken him under her wing, showed him how to survive and without her he would be dead. He remembered when she had arrived at his door informing him of Terra Nova and that he would be welcome to come with her. But his favourite memory was a recent one when she had approached him about Maddy Shannon and had put the idea of proposing to her in his head. But when he said he didn't have a ring she simply laughed and told him that he'd find one. His legs began to feel weak and he was now starting to find it hard to walk. _"Reynolds hold it together you're the only thing keeping me from hitting the ground and I swear if you drop me you'll regret it" _He looked around confused but then his legs regained their strength and he stood proud. _"You've always been like a brother to me and I am so glad that Taylor managed to get you here. Now onto other business there's something I want you to do for me, one my tags as long as there not too damaged they contain my will and the location of some items of mine. Now there is something in that will for you and I want you to give it to Miss Shannon in the way that you will know once you get that item. I want you to be happy Mark for my sakes and stay happy." _And she was gone from his head.

* * *

As the procession reached memorial fields the 3 most important men in Wash's life watched her being lowered into her grave with mixed emotions. Reynolds was clinging to the small box that he had recovered from under the floorboards in Wash's house just as the tags had shown him. The box contained a ring that he would use to propose to Maddy Shannon at the request of his sister figure. Jim had his hand round the gun in his holster but not because he was scared of predators but because Wash had left him her gun for when she died and he was honoured to have the prize procession of his most trusted friend. And as for Taylor he wore 2 sets of tags round his neck, one was his and the other was Wash's. Her tags contained photo's from the time they met too the most recent photo at the Harvest Festival, in which he had manages a dance with her and Jim had caught a picture of it resulting in a black eye from Wash, but she kept the picture none the less. Her tags also had a video from her for him and him alone that he would watch when the time was right. He held the tags of the only woman who had kept him on his toes, stitched him up when he was broken and been a friend to the end. He regretted never telling her he loved her but secretly he knew she had know and felt the same way too.

* * *

So there she was buried. Lieutenant Alicia "Wash" Washington. Friend, sister and loved one. Who did her duty right up until the end. Who sacrificed everything for friends, freedom and for her home Terra Nova. Who will be missed but NEVER forgotten.

* * *

**How did you like it? It's my first fic and it has been sitting on my PC since the final and I have just finished it! I am planning on writing 2 more Wash fics, one relating to this one and being about the video that Wash made for Taylor and the other being a wash is ALIVE fic! Please review thanks for reading!**


End file.
